Physicians typically issue a drug prescription to a patient by filling out a pad form. Occasionally, one or more carbon copies is made. An original is given to the patient to take to a pharmacist. If a carbon copy was made, that copy is placed in the patient's medical records folder. The filing of the copy is usually intended to be done by an office secretary. Where no copy is made, the physician typically makes a hand entry of pertinent data in the folder.
An accurate historical record of all prescriptions issued to a particular patient is highly important because it enables the physician to monitor possible drug incompatibility and adverse reactions, as well as to keep patients for whom drug metabolism may be problematic due to age and other factors. Immediate detection of inappropriate prescribing such as duplication, inadequate or excessive dosage and inappropriate dosing intervals, of course requires readily accessible and accurate records. A notable amount of a physician's time can be taken up with repeat prescriptions unless a complete medication record for a particular patient can be marshalled without delay.
There also is a need for a prescription recording system that allows entry of other pertinent data such as refill information and discontinuance date, which are recorded together with the prescription so that all relevant information is available from a chart at a glance. Otherwise there is the risk of generating multiple prescriptions which can create diversion problems.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved prescription slip and chart recording combination that allows the making of a copy of pertinent prescription date on the chart without the use of carbon paper.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved medication record keeping system which allows acquisition and entry of other pertinent data juxtaposed to the prescription data so that all such information is available for review at a glance.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved medications data recording system that greatly reduces the possibility of generating multiple prescriptions which can lead to diversion problems.